


Impossibilty

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Saxon is used to impossibility. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilty

One may remark on the near impossibility of escaping from a building that blew up. But Lucy Saxon had grown accustomed to impossibilities.  
The entire nation, and the British government, along with the Master's loyal followers all deemed her dead. They were wrong, of course. Lucy was hurt, but not dead. A little help from her father, who himself was on his death bed, saw her out of the country in one piece.  
Odd, how easy it was for her to fit in, when she wasn't trying so hard. No one would ever suspect that the cheery, outgoing, dark haired woman was once the abused, but loyal and silent wife to the Timelord who tried to destroy the earth.  
_Perhaps it was all in the name_ , she wondered, glad that Lucy Saxon was indeed dead. Lorraine Coleman, on the other hand, hopefully had a long future ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit unsatisfactory to me, but I was in a hurry. Oh well. Please review!:)


End file.
